


Lost Until You Found Me - Fragile

by Lethallan97



Series: Lost Until You Found Me (Part 1) [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abduction, Abelas - Freeform, Anal Sex, Ancient Elves (Dragon Age), Angry Sex, Caught in the Act, Dalish Elves, Dwarves, Elves, Embarrassed Fenris, Embarrassment, Fanatics, Fear, Fenris Has Issues, Fenris is Bad at Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Power Bottom Fenris, Protective Fenris, Rough Sex, Sex to feels, Solas is an idiot, Sons of Elgar'nan, Spies & Secret Agents, Topping from the Bottom, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethallan97/pseuds/Lethallan97
Summary: Fenris goes to rescue Solas from the clutches of the Son's of Elgar'nan, and has to remind the ancient so-called-god that he is more fragile than he seems to think... by shoving his hand through his chest and threatening to crush his still beating heart.Includes fear, feels and finally some proper (rough but fluffy) sexy times.Can be read on it's own, but I recommend reading the series from the start as it is a progression of previous events.-------------------------------------------Overall Series Summary:With Hawke lost in the fade, a lost Fenris joins Fen'Harel in the hopes that if the veil is torn down he can search for her.Solas wanted Fenris for his lyrium brands, hoping that their power can be enhanced to the extent that they could replace the lost foci to tear down the veil, but the two soon become close. Both are broken men, suffering the loss of a love - Hawke and his beloved vhenan - they find solace in one another in their loneliness and grief.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I though I would give you guys a list of songs I listen to when thinking up ideas for this story!  
> The actual series came to mind while I was watching some Solavellan videos on youtube, but these songs really shaped it:
> 
> Skin, Human - Rag'n'bone Man  
> Sirens, Secrets and Lies, Dead of night , Bad Dreams and Madness - Ruelle  
> Fire in my bones - Fleurie  
> Believer, Thunder - Imagine Dragons

“Penshra…” Abelas whispered, and gestured to the small group of elven men and women, “ghilas vellathan.” The dalish woman in front of Fenris gestured, and whispered to him.

“He says to stay close.” Fenris nodded, taking tentative steps along the passageway. They were deep within an intricate cave system, dark and winding corridors making it impossible to navigate without magic. It was possible enemy mages might sense it, but without it we would be in a much more risky position. They crept along, footsteps as silent as they could manage and flinching at every shadow. This was undoubtedly a trap, but their options were limited. No doubt they wished to capture more of Solas’ men for information, rather than bargain their release.

The minutes ticked by slowly as they descended deeper into the caves. The sound of running water echoed from somewhere, and the sound of scuttling little feet sounded ominously throughout the place. They dared not bring fire, for fear the light would alert the inhabitants of the cave of their presence before they wanted them to know. Their path flickered with the dull blues and greens of spell wisps that provided barely enough light to make out the ground beneath their feet, never mind what was ahead of them. Eventually the party slowed as they reached a fork in the passageway. Abelas held up a hand to stop them, and the spell wisps where extinguished quickly. The paths ahead were illuminated by the flickering of torches on the walls, and the dull murmur of Ferelden voices could be heard ahead. Somewhere to the left… the gurgling screams of dying men deeper down. Fenris felt his blood pump faster at what that might mean.

“Fenris, take Kariel. The rest with me.” He whispered, pointing for Fenris to go down the left passageway. Kariel, the dalish woman from before, gave him a brief smile and gestured for him to move ahead. She was a skilled archer, they had worked well together before. She would provide cover from behind.

Their plan was a simple one. Abelas would take the larger party, and provide the distraction. Speak with the Sons of Elgar’nan, barter for their people. Fight them long enough to give Fenris time, if need be. Their priority was to get Solas out, before they discovered just who they had in their midst.

Fenris prowled forward, slowly and quietly. Ariel was like his shadow behind him, rarely seen and never heard. She hugged the shadows as much as possible, only allowing Fenris a glimpse every now and again to let him know she was still there, or alert him to something.

“Don’t be an arse, Bernie.” A rough voice erupted suddenly from a side passage they had been approaching, and two shadows alerted them just in time before two elven men emerged. Fenris sank back, hugging the walls as the men turned down the corridor to walk away from them.

“How am I the arse? He’s the one that stole my nug! I was gonna make me a nice stew with that.” The men were armed with cheap longswords, and clothed only in raggedy armour in need of repair. Fenris gestured to Kariel before creeping forward slowly, he crouched low and silently removed a dagger from its sheath as he crept forward.

“Yeah he took your nug, mate. He doesn’t serve the carcass in his bedclothes for it though!” The fatter man grumbled as his friend laughed. It was the last sound he would ever make. Kariel loosed her arrow, piercing right through the larger man’s grumbling throat. Muffled gurgles sounded from his throat, as blood spilled down his neck and out his gaping mouth. His friend’s eyes widened and he stared in shock for just a moment, which was all Fenris needed. He lunged towards the elf’s back, lifting his arm to slice the dagger cleaning across the man’s throat, silencing him.

Kariel came forward and lifted the man she had shot, who still twitched and convulsed upon the ground as his friend fell to the floor, clutching at his throat. Fenris lifted him before he was even fully dead, hands sliding under the man’s armpits to heave him back into the more shadowed parts of the corridor.

The screams grew louder as the got further in, but more sporadic and exhausted. The screams weren’t the only sounds now, moans could be heard from all directions and begging pleas punctured the air. They crept forward, avoiding passageways where they heard men joking and laughing, and peaking cautiously into corridors that held cells with whimpering pitiful forms curled into corners. They entered another corridor, which opened into a larger cavern. Cells lined the walls on either side, stinking of human filth and the iron tang of blood.

“I can’t tell you anything more, I’ve told you all I know.” A rough voice sounded from the side, and Fenris turned sharply, one hand on the broadsword at his back. A dwarf lay almost naked save for a filthy pair of smallclothes. His head had been shaved and his dark beard had been ripped away in chunks, leaving a bloody and patchy mess. He lay facing the wall, away from Fenris, and Fenris’ eyes widened at the mess of the man’s back.

Large chunks of flesh had been carved away expertly, baring bone and flesh below. There was barely a shred of the man’s back that wasn’t raw and bare, with reeking puss oozing from the bared flesh and maggots crawling along the edges.

“Identify yourself.” It was Kariel who spoke first, bow ready though it was obvious she wouldn’t need it for this man. Whoever this man was, he was in no shape to stop them.

The man turned onto his stomach and crawled around, turning his face to them. His face was a mess of mottled purples and yellows, his nose askew at an odd angle and his lips were cracked and dry. The dwarf’s face screwed up in pain as he moved and shifted the raw flesh of his back, but his eyes opened wide when he looked at the elf woman.

“Kariel?” He gasped in pain as he tried to push himself up, but failed and fell to the ground once more. The elf woman gasped and rushed forward, working quickly at the lock of the cell. Fenris took his hand off his broadsword, and cocked an eyebrow at the woman.

“Ophrir. We worked together on a few scouting expeditions before… he’s one of ours.” Fenris scowled and ran a hand across his jaw as he let out a growl.

 _Look at the state of the man. If that’s what they did to him, what will they do to **him** if they have discovered who he is?_ Fenris scowled and clenched his jaw as the cell door swung open and Kariel rushed to the dwarfs side. Why did he care? As long as he Dread Wolf came back alive, that was all he needed. Kariel’s brow furrowed, her jaw clenched as she observed his back.

“It’s alright, we can get you out of here, Ophrir…” Fenris winced, and opened his mouth to remind her that they couldn’t. He didn’t need to, the dwarf sighed and let out a pained chuckle.

“No, Doll, you can’t. You and I both know you didn’t come here to get survivors, and I’m done anyway.” Kariel shook her head, breathing faster as she scrambled for words.

“No, it’s not that bad… ok no, It’s bad, but we can get you out of here to the healers. Magic can fix this…” Her hand hovered over his bare flesh, as if she wanted to touch and will it away. He reached out to her, and grasped one of her wandering hands.

“No. My back isn’t what’s killing me, Doll. I didn’t crack easy… and I’m ashamed to say I cracked at all. The others didn’t get it nearly as bad, just got beat around a bit, but I wouldn’t give them what they wanted…” He smiled sadly, “They’ve poisoned me. A slow poison, so that I’ll suffer more. I took one of their men when they captured me, see… apparently they liked that guy quite a bit.” He clutched her hand and smiled at her sadly. Kariel’s eyes widened, and she began to shake her head frantically.

“You have to, Doll. You know what you need to do. Please… they were talking about setting raw lyrium on my back, Kar. You can’t let them do that to me.” She sniffed hard, tears escaping her eyes before she could supress them. She nodded slowly, and pulled a sharp serrated knife from a sheath at her hip.

“I’m sorry, Ophrir.” He nodded.

“I know, Doll. Thank you. You’ll find the rest of them down the hall… they’re still in… the chambers. Some of them might still be able to walk enough to follow you out.” Fenris winced as Kariel brought the blade cleanly across the man’s throat as she thanked him. She stood and whipped the blade clean on her leggings before sheathing it again. She turned to Fenris, and strode past him to the entrance, her head down and refusing to meet his eyes.

“Are you coming?” She asked, her voice shaky as she sniffed. He walked forward towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He could have said more, could have told her It was not her fault. That she had saved him a slow death. He knew more than most that she wouldn’t want to hear it.

She looked at him with wet eyes and nodded.

“Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Next chapter is the fist in the chest, rough smut goodness :D Promise!

“Now now, do we really have to do this again?” A smooth voice, Tevinter, sounded through the corridor. Fenris growled softly as he felt magic, dark magic, slithered through the air like tendrils licking along his skin.

He crept forward along the hallway, cold seeping into his veins from the stone surrounding him. The air was so thick with the smell of metal, he could almost taste it. He held his hand out, gesturing to Kariel and the survivors they hand found to stop. He crept forward, wincing as his brands flared to life with each wave of power that touched his flesh, a dull pain throbbing like the cresting waves of the ocean.

“Open. Your. _Eyes._ ” The Tevinter man hissed, patience wearing thin with his prisoner already. There was a pained hiss, pushed between clenched teeth, and he winced as the unique taint of blood magic washed over him, brands stinging furiously. It made him feel filthy, like he wanted to scrub his flesh till it was red and raw. He reached the door, which was open a crack to reveal a brightly lit room. A fire blazed in a pit to the side of the room, but it was not meant for cooking. An array of metal brands lay across the pit on a rack, tips of varying shapes and sizes burning red hot over the flames. A pit had been chiselled from the stone on the far side of the room, and blood stains had spread like spider webs across the uneven ground to fall away into it.

He placed a palm gently upon the door and pushed slowly, wincing at a slight whine of the hinges, but that was not what made him freeze. It was what he saw. Solas’ eyes opened slowly as Fenris watched, to stare at the mage in front of him. His chest heaved slightly, his position obviously strenuous and making it difficult to breath. His armour and undershirt had been removed and his arms had been pulled back and upward slightly, not enough to break them but enough for the strain to be painful at least. They were strapped tightly, too tightly, to rough splintered wood and blood seeped slowly from small crusted wounds in his hands. His nose bleed, but was not broken, and his body was littered with cuts of varying sizes. Fenris felt his blood pump harder in his veins as he stared.

Solas snarled as the mage once again closed his fist, droplets of blood welling to the surface of the many cuts upon his body before bubbling and hissing as they were heated to boiling. The skin around the cuts blistered and puckered an angry red, and the mage leant forward, dragging the blade upon the tip of his staff along one sharp jaw bone, parting the flesh like one would peel away paper.

Fenris held back a snarl and pushed the door again, breathing out slowly and quietly as he willed himself to have patience, in case he would alert the mage to his presence. As much as he would have loved to make a Tevinter mage suffer today, he was in no mood to deal with a blood mage. Heat rose to his face as anger filled him like molten silver, jaw clenched as he opened the door just enough to slip through. He kept low, creeping along in the shadows as he was careful to remain behind the mage’s back.

“We have been informed your… _people_ are heading here to ransom you and your litte group. The ones who give us what we want, will live. Tell me, and you shall be allowed to return home as well.” The mage leaned in a stroked along the cut he had just made in mock tenderness, pressing a finger into the wound. Solas closed his eyes again, face the picture of calm defiance.

“Tell me about the Dread Wolf, _Soldier._ ’ He smirked, “We will find out his weaknesses, and you will be the one to tell me.” Fenris smirked as he took the last step, closing the distance between them and leaned forward to behind the mage’s ear.

“He does so hate to talk about himself.” Fenris shoved his hand forward, ghosting his fist as he shoved it forward. Flesh and bone shredded and parted easily before him, and the man’s eyes widened in horror as the Dread Wolf’s snapped open to lock with Fenris’. He clenched his hand around his heart slowly, the muscle collapsing like it was made of butter. He shoved the body to the side, wiping flesh and blood from his hand on rag on the ground. It wasn’t the first persons blood to soak that rag today.

Solas’ eyes widened at the sight of him, looking briefly down at the body on the ground as Fenris grabbed the staff the mage still clutched in his still warm fingers, and used the blade to saw through the tight restraints.

“What are you doing here?” Solas frowned, and Fenris scowled and stared at him with his face contorted into a half snarl.

“I would imagine that is fairly _obvious_ , **mage.”** He spat the last word out like it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Solas shook his head and winced as one wrist snapped free, and Fenris moved on to the other.

“You should not have come.” He grabbed one of Fenris’ wrists, finger placed on the still pulsing lyrium there. Fenris yanked his hand away and glared at the restraint as he worked at it, unable to look the man in the eye without feeling an irresistible urge to punch him.

“Maybe _you_ should not have went to see your precious inquisitor, then I wouldn’t have had to.” Fenris growled, wincing internally at how bitter he sounded. He was not jealous, he was furious. For a ‘God’ who had lived for millennia, he really was hell bent on getting himself killed.

“You could have gotten yourself captured, or killed. They want you just as badly as they want me!” He winced as the blade nicked his skin as the strap snapped loose. He hissed as his abused shoulders rolled forward, and he scowled as he spat the words at him. Fenris lips twitched in angry.The man had no right to angry with _him_.

“What sort of idiotic ‘God’ gets taken so easily?” He shook his head, rubbing a hand roughly over his jaw as he took a step back and threw the staff at him.  

“Make yourself useful, at least.” Fenris turned, taking a step towards the door. A hand grasped his arm and he winced as the magic overloaded the sensation of touch to border on pain again.

“I _allowed_ them to take me. I needed to know...” He released him and winced, anger seeming to drain from him as quickly as it had come. Fenris turned and stared at him, one eyebrow cocked in irritation.

“Know what?” Fenris unclenched his jaw, a niggle of concern wiggling around in his head. He pushed it away. He needed anger right now. Solas stepped forward and raised a hand to cup his chin gently.

“It doesn’t matter… at least not yet. I didn’t expect the magebane…” He leaned forward, forehead bumping gently against his. Fenris’ lips parted In shock at the tenderness, exhaling slowly, skin alight with anticipation as the anger drained from him like falling water.

“Fenris?” A frantic whisper sounded from the corridor behind them, as Kariel peered in the door. Fenris felt his face flood with heat as he wrenched himself away from the man, before whipping around and seeing Kariel’s mouth hanging open slightly as she looked between the two.

“Oh… ah. Sorry. Bad timing I guess, but we have to get out of here. Now…” She looked behind her briefly as the others joined behind her, sighing in relief as they saw Solas unharmed.

“We can hear fighting. Abelas is out of time.” Solas nodded at that, and strode forward, gesturing to the source of the fighting. He looked surprisingly intimidating, for a half-naked man covered in sweat and blood.

“Let us go meet our hosts, then.” A slow predatory smirk spread across the Dread Wolf’s face.

At least killing some people might suppress the wriggling feeling in his gut, and the tightness in his chest that Fenris was having a hard time stomping out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm teasing when I split this up... but next chapters it. The sexy times you've all been waiting for :D I know I have anyway
> 
> Translation - Ma Da'Tarslyl'Nin (My Little Storm).

“I did not _intend_ to be taken at Tarasyl’an Te’las, Abelas.” Solas scowled as he rolled his naked shoulders, as Fenris glared at him with gritted teeth.

“I intended to be taken in a more… controlled situation. The opportunity arose sooner than I had anticipated, the fact they assumed I was a simple agent made the experience it bit more pleasant than it would have been had I followed my original… plan.” He huffed and stalked across the room.

Solas’ bedroom was as he remembered it, sparsely decorated but what was there was opulent and plush. Comfortable.

 Fenris clenched his jaw as the man sat upon the plush bed, smooth sheets rumpling beneath his weight as he hissed. Blood tricked slowly from re-opened wounds on his stomach as he shifted his weight onto one hand to find the most comfortable spot, before placing his other palm lightly to the skin there. Fenris felt a faint wave of healing magic ripple through the air, clean and refreshing, unlike the other magic that still made his skin crawl.

“You should have found a way to inform us, Fen’harel.” Abelas stood straight, jaw clenched in obvious frustration but habit causing him to pull back his irritation at the man. Fenris growled at his stoic face, if he would not do it then he would have to.

“What he means, is why did you feel the need to galivant off into danger like a fool without warning us?” Fenris growled, pacing quickly in front of the man. Abelas cocked an eyebrow at the insult, but stood silent with his hands clasped behind his back.

Solas frowned, and moved the hand to clasp and roll his shoulder as he pumped his magic into it.

“I could not. The magebane cut my connection to the fade enough to almost completely remove my magic. I maintained marginally more control than the other mages due to my… experience, but I maintained only a small amount of control over my magical abilities, and next to nothing of my abilities to walk the fade. A message was impossible.”

Abelas grimaced at Fenris’ growl, but his face remained stern.

“What did you need from them, that you would risk capture for the information? You could have destroyed our mission, Dread Wolf…The people need you.” Abelas frowned as a brief flicker of pain flashed across Solas’ features and he looked even more exhausted, if that were possible.

“Athim.” Solas’ eyes rose to catch Abelas’ as they widened. Abelas’ mouth opened slightly as he sucked in a breath and stared at him questioningly.

 “I do not know.” Solas shook his head slowly, answering the sentinels unannounced question. His brow furrowed, “I will find out, however. That I swear.”

Fenris scowled, lips curling in disgust and rage as he felt a silent exchange between the two men.

“Must you always be so cryptic, mage?” Abelas shook his head at Fenris as he paced, and nodded to the elf upon the bed.

“If there is anything to be found… we will find it. That I will swear to you.” Abelas backed away before turning towards the door. Solas sat forward, hand clutching his half-healed forearm.

“I will discuss what little I learned with you and the others at dawn.” He called, but no reply sounded other than the clap of retreating footsteps on the stone floor and the thud of the door closing behind him.

Fenris continued to pace as the elf lapsed into silence, the pulse of magic in the air the only indication the man was still there. As the last of the major slashes melded together, he sat forward, his forearms resting upon his thighs as he watched Fenris with an infuriating expression of amusement on his face.

Fenris snarled at the man’s grin, lip curling back to show teeth.

“You think this is funny, mage?” Solas’ attempted to supress his smirk as he cocked an eyebrow. Fenris clenched his fists.

“Da’Fen…” Fenris hissed through clenched teeth at the man as he stared at him and his smirk faded, “Fenris.”

Fenris stopped his pacing but stared straight ahead of him, and down at the scuffed stone floor. Fenris clenched his jaw and eyes shut, pushing a fist into one socket almost painfully as he scowled.

“It needed to be done. I… am sorry I was unable to inform you. At least if I had told you it was my plan, you would have know when you heard I….” Solas’ eyes widened slightly Fenris spun, his face like thunder growing darker with each word the mage spoke.

“ _Told me?_ You think had you told me, I would have allowed you to continue with that plan? You could have been _killed_ …” He scowled at his own words, “and who would have pulled down your precious veil then? Who, then, would have raised your broken people from the gutter, where you put them!?” He snarled the words, saw hurt flare for just a moment in the other man’s face before it was concealed by a stoic mask honed by years of practise.

“You think you can save them when you throw yourself into danger at every moment?” He stalked closer to the mage as Solas stood from the bed with one hand held innocently out in front of him, as if to calm a beast. He snarled again, fist lashing forward and fingers curling round that delicate white throat. Solas’ breath caught in his throat but he did not push back, heat in his widened eyes as his lips parted and his head tilted instinctively back. Fenris’ eyes bored holes into his as he leaned closer.

“You think because you have lived for millennia that you cannot die?” He hissed, flexing the wrist that lay free at his side. One of Solas’ hands came up to clasp his forearm, where lyrium pulsed in agitation with his raging heartbeat.

“Well you are wrong. Just like he was wrong.” Fenris hissed, lips ghosting over his as he shoved his free hand forward, ghosting his hand into the mages chest.

“You. Are… _”_ Solas panted in shock, eyes briefly casting down to get a glimpse of the lyrium lined forearm sliding smoothly into his chest to lightly grip his heart as he yanked him forward to crush him against his chest, _“Fragile.”_

Fenris’ lips crushed his, his mouth open and pliant in shock. Fenris felt the heartbeat flutter against his fingers, the man frozen for a moment before the hands that grasped his forearms moved to pull his shoulders to him. The man’s bare chest pressed flush against the hard, dark metal of Fenris’ armour. The metal spikes nicked the man’s pale, bare flesh as he pushed harder but he did not seem to care, if he even noticed.

A greedy tongue pressed insistently into his mouth, hot and demanding as it danced with his own. Fenris heard the quick snap of the straps holding his armour together as their tongues warred for dominance, and piece by piece it fell away to clatter on the floor, utterly forgotten as he panted into the mages mouth. Solas panted, chin touching his as he chuckled and tilted his head back.

“If you wish to continue, I’m afraid you’ll need that hand.” One pale, staff calloused hand gently wrapped around his occupied wrist again before pausing. Solas looked down through his lashes at him as he breathed hard and waited.

Fenris clenched his jaw, savouring the feeling of that fluttering heartbeat for just a moment before he wrenched his ghosted hand from his chest, removing the gauntlet in one swift motion before dropping it with a clatter to the floor.

Solas smirked wickedly, lips falling back to his own as he pushed on the lyrium lined elf’s now leather clad chest, panting until the backs of Fenris’ knees hit the bed and he fell back onto it. He straddle Fenris’ hips, fingers tugging the leather of his undershirt up his chest. He licked his lips at every strip of revealed flesh and he looked up with an infuriatingly self-satisfied smirk.

“It seems I didn’t need to come for you after all, Ma Da’Tarasyl'nin.” He smirked, as his lips descended on his once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, told you i'd finally give you sexy times here... I have delivered :P
> 
> I'm not experienced with writing smut, so be gentle with me :P (Said no smut reader ever)

Fenris’ mouth fell open in a needy moan as teeth and lips descended on his throat, nipping and sucking a steady trail down to his collarbone. His teeth buried into his lower lip to supress the growl that was trying to slip from his throat as his nostrils flared, hands grasping at the smooth skin of Solas’ head and a firm thigh pressed between his legs.

Solas smirked as he crouched above him and pulled away a moment, admiring the blood vessels underneath his skin that blossomed a beautiful shade of red under his ministrations, blotting his skin like paint on a canvas.

Fenris’ nails slid to Solas’ shoulders as he licked a slow trail down to the pool of his collarbone, hot tongue trailing over the lyrium there, slowly lapping at his skin like he would one of his frilly little cakes as Fenris’ hips shifted impatiently.

He jerked and his eyes widened, back arching into the touch as the mage trailed fingers of ice down the bumps of his rib cage, seeming to catch every sensitive nerve and the lingering magic causing his markings to pulsate and his skin to quiver. The mage hummed into the column of his throat as power whispering along his lips, his hands settling on the other elf’s hips as he chuckled.

“I admit…” Solas’ murmured as he trailed further down his chest, lips ghosting over his skin making him shiver in anticipation, “I didn’t expect you to taste this… exquisite.” Fenris licked his lips and panted, nails digging hard into the flesh of his scarred shoulders as he mustered a scowl. The thigh between his legs shifted down as he kneeled on the floor and pulled Fenris’ hips forward to the edge of the bed, and lithe fingers tugged insistently at the lacing of his breaches.

“I am not a _dog treat_ , Mage.” He panted, raising up slightly and propping himself on both elbows to watch the man, the low growl under his breathe having nothing to do with anger as his fingers lightly brushed what strained beneath the leather.

Solas chucked as the last laces pulled free and he smirked, leaning up to press a brief kiss to his lips, chaste in comparison to what they had before. He tasted of lyrium and mint, sweet and intoxicating. He smirked as he returned to his task, swiftly peeling the freed leather down to slip past his hips and off, before launching them haphazardly to the floor across the room.

“No, you are not.” His lips curved at the side for just a moment, and that was all the warning he got, before he was enveloped in glorious wet heat. Fenris let out a yell, falling back onto the plush sheets, fists clenching in the silky material. His back arched, hips raising instinctively before he was gently pushed down by an insistent palm that splayed across his hip.

Fenris panted, letting out a growl as that dextrous tongue danced along his aching cock. Solas’ eyes flicked up to catch his as he looked up through his lashes, and there was a hint of mischief in his eyes as he raised the other hand to firmly clasp the meat of his thigh… and sink forward, taking him deep in his throat as he hummed.

The effect was instantaneous, Fenris’ back arched as he threw a fist up from the sheets to his mouth, teeth clenching firmly into the flesh there until he tasted blood. He jerked forward, free hand pushing his head reluctantly back as he growled. The mage’s mouth reluctantly released him, slipping free with an obscene pop. He licked his lips and pouted up at him.

“Enough, Mage.” Fenris panted, releasing the flesh of his palm with a wince and used the other to cup the back of his neck and pull him forward for a searing kiss. Their tongues danced slowly, unhurried for a moment before Fenris leaned back and pulled him with him. He released his lips long enough to glace down and scowled.

“Off.” He tugged at Solas’ leggings, a frustrated noise erupting from his throat as he found the laces tightly tied. Solas sat up, eyes lingering along the lyrium lines on the other elf’s stomach as he quickly untied the laces, standing only briefly enough shed the offending garment.

He leaned back on the bed, elbow pressed into the sheets beside Fenris’ head as he leaned in to his lips. Fenris clasped his knees tightly around the mages hips and rolled, Solas frowned as he found himself underneath the elf. His hands settled on his hips and lightly traced the skin there, nail biting just so into the delicate flesh.

Solas hummed in appreciation as Fenris sat up, cock hard and leaking against his stomach as he admired the view. Fenris narrowed his eyes and squirmed as the elf lay idle too long, impatience driving him as he leaned forward just enough to bring them into contact. Fenris growled as he pressed down, grinding forward, only to be met by an answering groan.

Solas’ fingers tightened almost painfully on his hips as he pressed forward, grinding together. Solas leaned back and smirked, eager pink tongue flicking out to moisten his lips as he watched. Fenris hips rolled forward rhythmically, hands coming to rest flat against Solas’ chest for leverage.

Their pace slowed as one of Solas’ hands slipped back, cupping and massaging each globe as the mages eyes slipped lower. Fenris’ pace faltered, breath coming faster as he paused.

Solas’ eyes slipped slowly back up his body and he licked his lips.

“I need to know exactly what you want here, Da’Fen.” Fenris froze, eyes narrowing and sighing in frustration.

“Now? You chose to do this now?” Solas smirked, one hand leaving his ass to gently, teasingly stroke his leaking cock. Fenris panted, hips shifting minutely as he growled at the man in frustration.

“I need you to feel safe with me. Tell me what you want, and you shall have it. Tell me to stop, and I shall.” Fenris frowned for a moment, something unidentifiable flashing across his features for a second before it was gone. He clasped the wrist that remained around his hip, and pulled it forward, before releasing it and presenting his hand palm up. Fenris caught his eye and held it.

“You know the spell.” Solas quirked an eyebrow and shifted his hips, hissing as his neglected cock ground against the man’s thighs. Solas removed the hand on his hip, his fingers leaving possessive little indentations that he couldn’t help but be pleased to see. He placed his fingertips to Fenris’ palm, and Fenris shifted eagerly as his palm and fingers filled slowly with a slippery liquid, drawing another groan from the elf below him. Fenris pulls his hand away, reaching behind him but found his wrist caught gently and a pair of serious eyes staring into his.

“Tell me to stop, and I will.” Fenris pulled his wrist free of the gentle hold and nodded minutely, licking his lips as he found himself unable to look away. The hand on his cock resumed as the first finger breached him. He panted, thankful for the many uses of a grease spell as the uncomfortable intrusion melded into a soft pleasure.

 He pressed in another and squirmed as the hand on his cock faltered, Solas’ eyes now locked on the movement of his fingers pumping between his legs. Fenris’ eyes fell half closed, lost in the slow pleasant burn and the hand working in front of him.

When he pressed in the third, he huffed out a breath through his nose at the stretch and he winced. Solas growled, one idle hand batting his out of the way and Fenris scowled for a moment, opening his mouth to protest but the only sound that came from his lips was a sharp cry as slim, dextrous digits replaced his own and curled in just the right way to have him moan like a blooming rose whore. Fenris whimpered and rocked for a moment, before reaching behind to remove the hand with another obscene noise. Fenris shifting, batting the hand away from his cock and raised himself up slightly as Solas’ hand grasped his own cock, positioning himself at his entrance. Fenris placed one hand on the firm thigh behind him, and averted his eyes as he panted with the effort. His muscles quivered as he lowered himself, his eyelids fluttering shut as both men let out a simultaneous moan.

Fenris sank down slowly, initial discomfort mixed with a building pressure. Solas’ eyes were clenched shut as he breathed, hands now on his hips once again.

 When he was fully seated, they paused and panted for a moment, the sounds of their breath and the blood thundering in their ears the only sound in the room for a moment.

Fenris began to shift minutely, inpatient, and Solas fingers flexed on his hip as he clenched his jaw tightly, slipping control obvious on his face. Fenris rolled his hips experimentally, and panted as pleasure shot through him, discomfort slowly slipping away forgotten with each slow roll of his hips.

Solas growled, a low rumbling sound as he opened his eyes to stare at Fenris’ face before he surged to sit upwards, one hand encircling him to rest flat between his shoulder blades, while the other rested on his lower back, pulling the elf tight against him as he began to ground forward.

Solas lips found Fenris’ again, teeth nipping forcefully against his as they rutted together, all panting breath and sweat slicked skin. Solas growled in frustration, before pulling out, causing Fenris to scowl and moan in frustration at the loss.

He rolled them, pinning the panting lyrium lined form to the sheets below. Fenris swore and let out a moaning yell as Solas seated himself fully again in one swift thrust, flesh slapping obscenely as he set a punishing pace.

Fenris bit down hard on his lip, flesh breaking under his teeth, as he gasped at the onslaught. Solas hands gripped his hips, pulling him in to meet each battering thrust. Fenris panted quickly, back arching as the delicious friction on his cock between their bodies became too much. Fenris nails dug into Solas ass, nails dragging deep welts into the tender flesh as he whimpered, mouth falling open as he spilled between their bodied, mouth open in a silent cry.

Solas panted into his neck, hissing as the body tightened around him, before pushing the other man’s knee towards his chest. The angle deepened his thrusts, and Fenris let out a whimper at the oversensitivity, his other leg wrapping around Solas’ waist for leverage.

Solas moaned, teeth burying deep into Fenris neck as he came, hips pressed tightly together. They panted deeply, the moments ticking by slowly as their heart beat slowed and the sweat cooled to their sticky skins.

Solas moved first, and Fenris winced as he pulled gently out and rolled to the side. Solas shifted, arm moving to pull the other elf close to his chest. Fenris hesitated and paused, pulling away, averting his gaze as he rolled to leave. Solas reached his hand out, grasping the elf’s forearm.

“Stay.” Fenris stared at him a moment, before pulling his arm reluctantly from his grasp.

“Just until dawn, when the guard changes.” Fenris scoffed and looked down at himself, still sweat slicked and covered in their spend. Solas chuckled at his disgust, leaning on his elbow to take in the delightful view.

“You don’t want to be seen leaving my chambers like that, do you?” Fenris glowered at him and lay down again, huffing like a petulant child. They righted themselves on the bed, and Fenris lay with his back to the mage, curled up defensively, a noticeable gap between the too.

Solas smirked but didn’t push it, he would try that next tine. He chanced trailing a finger along the marks he’d made on his neck.

He’d have trouble covering those up… and he couldn’t help be perversely happy about that.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn flustered Fenris is hard to write, but damn I love it.

Fenris huffed, burying his head further into the comfortable darkness and hummed in content as something warm and soft pressed to his jaw. He muttered his disapproval as a movement jostled him slightly, hands clutching desperately the crush the soft thing against his face as he hummed at the feeling of something soft tickling a caress along the length of his side.

“I’m afraid I am going to need my arm back, now…” Fenris made a confused, questioning noise before his eyes snapped open at the voice. Consciousness flooded back to him as he registered soft lips against his neck, the glaring light causing him to hiss as he raised his head. He glared into the chest in front of him as his eyes slowly adjusted, revealing a smug looking elf propped up on one elbow staring down at him.

Fenris brow furrowed in confusion, last dredges of sleep fuddling his thoughts as memories rushed back to him and his cheeks flushed. Fingers wriggled underneath him, as Solas smirked, and Fenris’ eyes widened. He jerked his hands away from the mage’s chest where he lay, shoving against the other elf’s firm chest and scrambled back on the bed.

Fenris’ limbs felt heavy and numb where they had lay crushed between their bodies, and he flexed them aggressively as a nervous shame bubbled in his chest and he cast his eyes down to the fabric pooled low at his waist.

“Fasta Vass!?...” Fenris scowled and uttered a low grunt of annoyance, head whirling to the window. The sun had risen past the horizon in the sky, morning birds still sang in the red tinted sky but it was at least a few hours past dawn. The guards would have already changed, and with them went his chance at an undetected exit.

He scowled deeper, hand reaching for the fabric that covered him, only to find his shoulders gently pressed back to the mattress behind him and those soft lips pressed once again to his own.

His eyes dropped for just a moment, tongues tangling for a just a moment before Fenris pulled away with a reluctant, forced growl and shoved at the mages shoulders weakly.

“Enough, fool mage. There are things to attend to.” He squirmed, licking his lips as he met an outline against his hip, growing more insistent with each roll of his wriggling hips. Solas pouted and licked down the lyrium lining his chin, slipping beneath his jaw to draw a reluctant shudder from Fenris as he lapped at the tender, broken flesh there apologetically.

“My duties have waited millennia, I am sure they can wait another half hour…” He hummed, shifting his body weight over him to one elbow as one hand slipped lower, fingers ghosting a trail down the tender flesh of his side to caress the bruises on his hips, just starting to darken, and below the soft sheet that barely covered them…

“No, I’m afraid they cannot. Your advisors have been waiting an hour already, Fen’harel.”

Fenris’ eyes snapped open and heat flooded his face, hands frozen where his nails bit lightly into the Dread Wolf’s bared chest. Solas sighed, eyebrow cocking as he tilted his head to the side, glaring at the man standing in the opened doorway. If Abelas was perturbed by the full wrath of the Dread Wolf’s gaze, he wasn’t showing it. His arms crossed tightly, one eyebrow cocked in annoyance with a slight smirk to his lips almost undetectable. An embarrassed squeak sounded behind him, as the familiar form of Banal’ras scurried away and fled down the hallway.

Fenris’ face radiated heat as he clenched his fingers into the flesh of the dread wolf’s shoulders, pushing him to the side frantically and pulled the sheet higher, not that the damage wasn’t already done. Solas didn’t seem to be bothered in the slightest however, annoyance radiating from him at the intrusion. He sighed, pulling himself up to a sitting position so the sheet fell to expose the entire length of his torso and part of his hip as he stretched, muscles flexing and rippling underneath his skin at the movement. Fenris shuffled back, until his back hit the headboard and he pulled the sheet tighter around him, avoiding looking at the display. Fenris avoided the sentinels gaze as he stared at him, unblinking for a moment.

“Do not make me return again, Fen’harel. We will be in the war room… at your earliest convenience.” Fenris groaned loudly when he was gone, and pointedly ignored the smug smile on the dread wolf’s lips as he leaned over lips intent on claiming his again only have a palm shoved firmly to the side of his face by one very pissed off, embarrassed elf.


End file.
